


Champagne and Showers

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: The final Entertainment Weekly photoshoot for the stars of Supernatural brings mixed emotions, but Jensen and Misha know the perfect way to comfort each other.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Champagne and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this sweetly soft kiss, which brought out the romantic in me.  
> 
> 
> Huge thanks and hugs to [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) for editing this for me, and so quickly too. Much love for all your help and encouragement. 😘💚🧡

Jensen is wet and sticky, and not in a good way. Granted, he'd really enjoyed getting that way, but now it’s getting pretty gross.

It’s a hot summer’s day in California, and he, Misha and Jared have spent the best part of it doing a photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly. As always, it’s been a lot of fun, although there'd been an emotional moment when it hit home that this would be the last one they would do, and all three of them had gotten a tear or two in their eyes. However, now that the champagne has come out things have livened up.

Some of it’s been imbibed, sure - enough to give Jensen a pleasant buzz - but most of it’s been sprayed over them. Or dumped unceremoniously on their heads… hence the wet and sticky part.

As the shoot comes to an end and hugs are exchanged all round, he pulls Misha into his arms and is hit by a sudden wave of affection (not actually that unusual when it comes to Misha). Putting his lips next to his ear, Jensen whispers, “I love you.”

The hug lingers as Misha throws his arms around Jensen’s neck - while keeping hold of the champagne bottle - and pulls him in closer. They both feel the need to hold onto each other for as long as possible, but eventually Jensen knows it’s time to let go, and he pats Misha a couple of times on the back before drawing back. When he looks at Misha’s face, however, Jensen is shocked to see that those usually stunning blue eyes are slightly red and watery, and he looks like he’s struggling to contain his emotions.

_ Well, fuck,  _ that won’t do at all. Jensen can’t bear the thought of Misha being upset, so as he flashes one of his most charming smiles at the camera, he tries to take hold of Misha’s arm… or even his hand, as a gesture of comfort. Before he’s managed to get his hand around Misha’s arm though, he decides it isn’t enough contact, so he steps closer and wraps his arm around him to draw him into a side hug. Jensen leans into Misha’s personal space as he pulls them together, and as Misha puts his arm around Jensen and pats him on the back in return, Jensen can see that Misha is still trying to be professional and smile for the camera. (The irony isn't lost on Jensen that, although he's the one who has a background in modelling, it’s him now giving zero fucks, while Misha’s trying to carry on until the camera stops rolling.)

Then Jensen does something he wouldn’t normally do… well, not in public anyway. After another smile in the direction of the camera, he turns to Misha and places a kiss upon his cheek, letting his lips linger for a long moment as he drinks the other man in. The skin is soft and warm, and tastes of a mixture of champagne and something undefinable that’s uniquely Misha, and Jensen has to pull himself away before it starts to look inappropriate.  _ If they were alone right now… _

He knows that if it had been Jared, he would have followed up the kiss by licking Misha‘s face - Jared's basically a giant puppy, after all - but Jensen is more reserved; plus his relationship with Misha is completely different.

Speaking of… there’s one last crushing hug for each of them from Jared, and then they’re good to go, with a couple more bottles of champagne as a gift courtesy of Entertainment Weekly. Their driver for the day has returned, and he drives them back to their hotel. Thankfully, he seems to have been forewarned about them being covered in alcohol, and he’s put plastic covering on the seats. It’s a bit uncomfortable to sit on, but it’s only a fifteen minute drive before they’re climbing out and thanking him for his service.

There are only a few people around, so they’re able to slip through the entrance unnoticed, then through the foyer and into the elevator. The smell of the stale champagne is just nasty now, and Jensen is grateful that Jared doesn’t add to it by letting out one of his legendary farts.

“Man, that was fun.” Jared seems to be addressing himself more than them, as he grins at his reflection in the mirror.

“Yeah, it was.” Jensen laughs at Jared’s goofiness, and holds one of the bottles of champagne in a salute. “This definitely helped.”

Misha chuckles and shakes his head as he grabs the bottom of his sweater and pulls it away from his body. “I’d rather drink it than… this.”

“At least you didn’t get half a bottle poured over your head.” Jensen winks at Misha to let him know there are no hard feelings, and Misha gives him a sheepish look. 

The elevator pings for Jared’s floor, and as he gets out he asks, “See you guys later for dinner?”

“Sure. I’ll text you when we’re ready.” Jensen nods at him as the door closes, then they travel one more floor before it pings again.

His and Misha’s rooms are across from each other, but one of them isn’t going to be used. This time it’s Misha’s room that will be left unoccupied, but he’s keeping his luggage in there anyway. Misha swipes his key card and goes inside, coming out a minute or two later with a change of clothes - that he holds out in front of him for fear of contamination - and his favourite watermelon body wash.

Jensen gives one of his seductive winks, that he knows turns Misha to mush, before they cross the hallway to his room, and he lets them in. As the door closes behind them he sighs, and puts the bottle on the table, then turns to Misha, who’s just finished laying his clothes carefully on the sofa. 

Walking over to him, Jensen searches his eyes. “How you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Misha says, smiling tenderly before Jensen moves closer and kisses along his jaw.

When he finds Misha’s lips, Misha hums contentedly, his hands coming up to tangle in Jensen’s hair. They only stay for a moment, before he pulls away, grimacing. 

“That feels disgusting,” he chuckles.

“Well then, we should probably get in the shower.” Jensen takes hold of the hem of Misha’s sweater and pulls it over his head. Misha’s hair is sticking up at all angles, and Jensen gazes fondly at him as he drops the sweater to the floor.

Wordlessly, he removes his own shirt and drops it down with the sweater, then unbuckles Misha’s belt and pulls it through the loops. After he’s put it to one side, he pops the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper, then slides them down Misha’s thighs to reveal his lucky orange underwear. As he pulls them down further, he kisses down Misha’s chest and over his hip bones, playfully pulling at the waistband of the boxers with his teeth.

Misha gazes down at him through his eyelashes, and he reaches his hand out to cup Jensen’s face. Jensen’s breath hitches as he leans into Misha’s touch for a moment before finishing what he started; removing Misha’s jeans, socks and shoes.

When he’s back to his feet, he makes quick work of the rest of his own clothes, until they’re both wearing nothing but boxers. Jensen takes Misha by the hand and leads him to the bathroom, leaving the pile of clothing on the floor. Jensen never lets go of Misha's hand, even as he turns on the shower and adjusts the settings until the temperature is perfect.

Once the shower’s ready, he slips out of his boxers and discards them, motioning for Misha to do the same. Misha follows suit, maintaining eye contact as they fall to the floor and his cock springs free… Jensen doesn’t touch, but he has plans for it later. 

He takes both of Misha’s hands in his own and they step under the spray together, the warm water feeling soothing and cleansing on his skin. He dips his head under the water and lets the spray run over his hair and down his back, and when he comes back up for air Misha is staring at him, his expression full of desire.

He licks over his bottom lip as he steps closer to Jensen, reaching out and running his hand through Jensen's dripping wet hair. “That's much more preferable than the champagne,” he laughs softly. 

"To be fair though, it was you that poured it on my head." Jensen moves closer still, until he can brush their lips together.

“Yeah, l-” Misha trails off as he slides his hands around Jensen’s back and pulls him forward until their bodies are touching, chest to thighs. “I thought I’d like to see you all wet,” he murmurs as he starts kissing down Jensen’s throat.

“Well, you got your wish.” Jensen gasps as Misha leaves a trail of kisses that ends at his nipple, and he licks at it. “F… fuck, yeah.”

Jensen loses himself in the sensation for a minute, before he reaches between them and takes hold of Misha’s cock. As he begins to stroke, Misha releases his nipple, and Jensen presses their lips together in a kiss that starts off sweet, but quickly becomes more passionate.

Misha’s hands are on Jensen’s ass, and Jensen’s hand that isn’t stroking Misha’s cock tangles in his hair. He pushes his tongue past those lips he craves so much, and explores his mouth as he speeds up his strokes.

As Misha gets closer to his orgasm, he breaks off the kiss, chest heaving and eyes darkened with desire as he thrusts into Jensen’s hand.

“That’s it, angel,” Jensen urges (yes, he knows that Misha isn't actually an angel, but he might as well be as far as Jensen is concerned). “Come for me. I wanna see you.”

Misha lets out a loud groan and rests his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder for a moment, before lifting his head again. “I love you too,” he gasps out as his thrusts become erratic and he comes over Jensen’s hand.

“I know,” Jensen says, working Misha through his climax until he’s spent, before rinsing his hand under the spray.

It takes Misha a minute or two to collect himself, but once he’s recovered, he moves with a purpose, pushing Jensen back against the tiles and dropping to his knees in front of him. He takes Jensen’s cock in his hand and plants a kiss on the tip, before leaning forward and swallowing him down and putting that talented tongue to good use.

Jensen thumps his head back on the tiles as Misha starts bobbing his head backwards and forwards, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can. “Mish,” Jensen whispers, trying to stop himself from thrusting into Misha’s mouth. 

He reaches down and tangles his hands in Misha’s hair, pulling at the strands a little as Misha slips his hands around to grab Jensen’s ass cheeks and squeezes. It’s an encouragement for Jensen to move, so he does, unable to hold back the increasingly loud moans he’s letting out.

What with the wet heat of that mouth, and the way Misha’s using his tongue and urging him to move, it doesn’t take long for Jensen to feel that familiar sensation. He isn’t going to last much longer, and he both regrets the hell out of that, and needs to come right fucking now.

“Mish… fuck, baby,” he groans out as he lets go and floods Misha’s mouth with his come. Misha gazes up at him adoringly as he swallows everything he gives him, and Jensen is filled with a mixture of love and lust.

When his orgasm has slowed to a stop, Misha pulls off him and gets back to his feet. He draws Jensen into his arms and finds his mouth with his own, pouring all his love into the kiss, and Jensen just melts into him. He loves the feel of those muscles as they hold him; they’re reassuring, as well as being hot as fuck.

They eventually stop kissing and get washed, then dry themselves off in a comfortable silence. Misha’s hair is sticking up at all angles, and Jensen tries to tame it… but not too much. He’s described as having ‘sex hair’ for a reason, after all.

“I think in the future, we should stick to getting wet in the normal way,” Misha chuckles, as he gestures towards the shower, before grimacing at the pile of clothes on the floor.

Jensen couldn’t agree more, although he isn’t going to complain about what came after… not for one second. “You got it, Mish. Next time we’ll get straight in the shower.”

  
_ Yes…  _ today might have been the end of an era for the show, but there would definitely be a next time for them. 


End file.
